A Forbidden Friendship
by saraatheekidd
Summary: Allie Jones is going into her first year at Hogwarts. She befriends the trio, but they seem to hate a certain blonde-haired boy. Can she overlook what the others see and get to know him for him? Will friendship blossom into something deeper? **ON HOLD**
1. Chapter 1

I made my way onto the train at Platform 9 ¾. This was going to be my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was beyond excited. I walked along the train, the Hogwarts Express, looking in at the different compartments. Everywhere, however, was full. I continued walking until I saw a compartment that two boys were in. One had black hair with round black spectacles, and the other had bright ginger hair, like me. They looked like first years too. I stood at the door and cleared my throat.

"Sorry, but do you mind if I sit in here? There's nowhere else to sit."

The boy with the black hair looked at me kindly. "Of course not, please sit," He said gesturing towards the seat next to the ginger haired boy.

I introduced myself, nearly forgetting my manners, "I'm Allison Jones. It's lovely to meet both of you."

The boy beside me introduced himself after, "Ronald Weasley, and it's nice to meet you too Allison." Ah, a Weasley. That would explain the ginger hair.

I blushed at him calling me Allison, "Oh, please Ronald. Call me Allie! My mother only ever calls me Allison whenever I'm in trouble."

He smiled slightly, "Then, call me Ron."

I nodded in acceptance. I turned towards the other boy who was looking at us, listening to our conversation. "And you are?" I asked him.

"I'm Harry Potter," He answered. I looked at him like he had three heads and was shooting fire out of his eyes.

"Are you really? So, those rumours are true. It's such a pleasure to meet you, Harry," I said, astonished, especially since I just met 'The Boy Who Lived.' My mother had told me all about him, and his parents. Sad story really.

I was brought back from my thoughts after he said, "You too, Allie." I smiled at him.

Harry was about to say something else, but he was stopped by a plump woman standing at the door to our compartment. She had a huge cart filled with candy.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" She asked us, kindly.

Ron was the first to speak up, "No thanks, I'm all set." I just simply shook my head at her.

Harry looked at the both of us, and then turned towards the lady, "We'll take the lot." He dug his hand into his pocket and brought out enough money to buy the actual train!

Ron and I looked at each other, "Whoa!"

The lady then started to unload all the sweets onto the seats of the compartment. Ron moved over beside Harry, to make us have more room for the sweets to be spread out among us. We all picked up something and began eating. I picked up a packet of drew balls, whilst Ron was chewing on a gummy snake.

"Bertie Botts Every-Flavour Beans?" Harry asked curiously, with the box of the beans in his hand.

Ron looked at him briefly, "They mean every flavour!"

I nodded my head in agreement, "Yeah, there's chocolate and peppermint... They're my favourite."

"And there's also spinach, liver and tripe," Ron continued, "George swore he got a bogey flavoured one once."

I shuddered at the thought but then remembered of the one I got a few months ago, "I once got a vomit flavoured on. It was disgusting."

Harry, who was chewing at a bean, made a disgusted face and slowly took the bean he was eating out of his mouth. He then picked up a Chocolate Frog, "These aren't real frogs, are they?"

I giggled at him, "No, it's just a spell."

"Besides, it's the cards you want! Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I've got about five hundred me-self," Ron said whilst in the middle of eating a white chocolate mouse.

Harry opened the box and the frog jumped out of it and onto the window. Ron shouted after it, "Watch it!" However the frog made its way up to the opening at the window and jumped straight out of the train.

"Ugh, that's rotten that. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with," Ron stated.

Harry took the card from the box and his face glowed with pure delight, "I've got Dumbledore!" I sighed. I've gotten loads of the cards too, but Dumbledore was one of the one's that I had no luck in finding.

"I've got about six of him," Ron answered back, biting into yet another gummy snake.

I looked at him, "Can you give me one of them? I'll trade you with one of mine."

He smiled, "Yeah, sure. You don't have Bathilda Bagshot, do you?" I nodded and give him the card. He told me that he would give me a Dumbledore card when he had his card pack with him.

Harry looked back at his card for a moment and looked up at us, "Hey, he's gone!"

I laughed slightly at this, "Well, you don't expect him to stick around all day, do you?"

He laughed along with me, until we both heard what sounded like a squeak.

"This is Scabbers, by the way," Ron said, pointing to the rat that was sitting on his lap. Its head was in a small box of Every-Flavour beans. It looked as though he was having a little nap. "Pathetic, isn't he?" Ron asked.

Harry gave a half-hearted smile, "Just a little bit."

Ron smiled back, "Fred gave me a spell that can turn him yellow. Want to see?"

Harry and I grinned, "Yeah!"

Ron picked up his wand and cleared his throat, "Sunshine..."

He was stopped as a girl came into the compartment panting a little. It looked as though she had run around the whole train looking for something.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," She finally spoke.

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other and shrugged, "No."

The girl nodded and was about to leave when she must have caught a glimpse of Ron gripping onto his wand, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron looked at us again, and cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" With a flick of his wand, Scabbers got hit by the 'spell', but it rebounded and only awoke the poor rat. Ron glanced up at Harry and I with a face that said, 'It was supposed to work.' Harry and I just shrugged at him once again.

The girl then gave a little laugh, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She took her wand out of her robes and walked over and sat beside me, facing Harry. "For example," She said, and pointed her wand at Harry's face, "Occulous Repairo." With a swish of her wand, the small tape that was wrapped around the rim of Harry's glasses disappeared. Harry took his glasses off and examined them, as they were broken before and now looked as good as new.

"That's better, isn't it?" The girl asked. Harry exchanged amazement glances with both Ron and I. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She asked looking at me and Ron.

"I'm Allie Jones," I said sticking my hand out for her to shake, which she did gladly.

"Lovely to meet you, Allie." She then turned to Ron.

"Ron Weasley," Ron introduced himself, his mouth full of sweets.

Hermione looked at him with disgust written all over her face, "Pleasure. You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

She got up off her seat and made her way out of the door, but she came bounding back, "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?" She asked Ron, "Just there," She pointed to wear the dirt was on his face. Ron turned the deepest shade of red, and began rubbing at his nose. And with that, she walked away.

We all sat in silence for a while until I broke it by getting up, "I'm going to the bathroom to change. I'll see you both in a few minutes."

I made my way out of the compartment and down towards the bathroom. I was very nervous at the thought of going to Hogwarts; it made me very nervous. I was wondering what all my classes were going to be like and the teachers too. But, the one thing that made me very curious was what house I was going to be sorted into. Gryffindor like my mother, or Slytherin like my father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I would just like to apologise. I was on holiday/vacation, so I didn't have any time to update this story.**

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The train slowed down to a stop. I met up with Harry and Ron on the platform. They must have changed into their robes whenever I had left.<p>

A loud voice boomed over all the commotion that was happening on the platform, ringing in our ears, "Right then, first years this way please. Come on now first years don't be shy."

Harry grinned and made his way over to the voice, with myself and Ron following him close behind. I looked up to find a giant man with black, bushy hair and a long, dirty beard. He took one look at Harry, and smiled, "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled wider, "Hi Hagrid."

Ron, who was too busy looking around him, glanced up at the half-giant, "Whoa!"

Hagrid rolled his eyes at Ron, I'm sure he got this kind of reaction all the time from first years. "Right then, this way to the boats. Follow me," He shouted and all the first years began to follow him to the lake that was close by. Ron, Harry and I got into a boat together, along with two other boys who we found out were called Seamus and Dean. The Hogwarts building was slowly coming into view. From what I could see, it was huge! Harry and Ron were in just about the same amount of awe as I was.

The boats had finally stopped on the shore of the Hogwarts grounds. All the first years began to pile out of the boats and followed Hagrid up to the school. Once inside, Hagrid left us to walk up the stairs. Once there, a small woman stood at the top waiting for us. She had glorious green robes on and a pointed hat on her head. She must have been a professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She began, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but first you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup-"

"Trevor!"

Everyone began looking round to see what had just happened. A small, plump boy raced to the front and bent down to pick up a toad. I remembered the incident earlier on the train with Hermione. She said that a boy called Neville had lost his pet toad. Then it hit me. This must be Neville.

He slowly stood up with Trevor in his hand and looked up at the woman, "Sorry." He then walked quickly to the spot he was standing in.

The woman shook her head, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She then left us all standing there, waiting for our 'fate.' Everyone began to talk to each other in hushed voices.

"It's true then. What they've been saying on the train," Said a voice, we all turned round to see a boy with bright blonde hair that appeared to be gelled back talking to everyone, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

All the girls and boys turned around again and started whispering about Harry. However, Harry, Ron and I were still looking at the boy who had spoken a few seconds ago. He continued speaking.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," He nodded towards to big boys who were standing either side of him. He walked forward and stood in front of Harry, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron sniggered at the boy's name, but Draco turned around sharply and narrowed his eyes at Ron, "Think my name's funny, do you? Don't need to ask you yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley."

I giggled slightly and whispered to Ron, "Is your robe really handed down to you by your siblings?" Ron began to blush in embarrassment.

Draco then turned to me, "Who are you? You're not a Weasley, are you?" He asked, glancing at my long ginger hair that was now glistening in the candle light.

I shook my head, "No, I'm Allie Jones. Pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," He smirked at me, then turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort," He said while narrowing his eyes again at Ron. He then held his hand out for Harry to shake, "I can help you there."

Harry looked down at his hand and then back up to his face, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Draco looked at him furiously, and was about to say something, but the Professor came back and tapped him on the back with some parchment. He looked behind him and walked back to where he was standing before.

The Professor looked at us all, "We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Everyone paired up with someone before walking into the Great Hall. Ron ad Harry were together, Hermione had paired up with a girl called Susan, and that just left me by myself. I was about to walk forward when a hand grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me back. "You can be paired with me," They said. I turned my head and looked to my left and saw it was Draco. I simply nodded and all the first years began walking into the Hall.

The Professor began to lead all of us first years through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where I saw before me four extremely long tables with many other kids ranging from second year to seventh. I looked around more and noticed that candles were floating above our heads and that the roof appeared to look like the sky outside.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Began Hermione, who was walking in front of Draco and I, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in 'Hogwarts: A History."

I rolled my eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Fascinating!" I could hear Draco smirk while walking alongside me.

After what seemed like hours, we arrived at the front of the hall facing the tables up there where all the teachers and the headmaster, Dumbledore, sat. Harry and Ron were on my right, while Draco was stood behind me. On the slight podium sat an old hat on a wooden stool. The Professor that escorted us into the Hall began talking once again.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," She said just as Dumbledore rose to his feet at the main table.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr Filch," Dumbledore pointed down towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Mr Filch was a very ragged old man, who had a cat with deep red eyes. He looked truly terrifying. Dumbledore continued, "Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

All the first years began looking at each other with vacant expressions. They looked confused and yet scared at the same time. "Well, that was cheerful," I quietly spoke what everyone else was probably thinking.

A few seconds later, I felt hot breath tickling my ear, "You always have something to say, don't you?" I giggled slightly as I looked to my left to look at Draco. He was smirking, which he seemed to do a lot. I was about to reply to him, but the Professor, who I found out that her name was McGonagall, began the sorting ceremony.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," She unrolled the scroll in her hands and looked down at the first name, "Hermione Granger."

Everyone looked around to see Hermione walk up towards the stool. She began telling herself to stay calm and relax, and Ron made a joke about it saying that she was 'mental.' Harry and I, of course, laughed silently. After sitting on the stool, the hat was placed on Hermione's head, after a few seconds of pondering the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table that was second on the left began cheering as Hermione walked down to sit beside her new house-mates. Professor McGonagall looked down at the scroll again and stated that "Draco Malfoy" was next.

"Here's to hoping we're placed in the same house," Draco whispered into my ear before walking up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head before it yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked and sauntered over to the table on the far right.

Name after name came and gone. Harry and Ron were placed in Gryffindor, so I was hoping I would be placed with them. There were only five other students waiting to be placed, including me. I was getting more nervous by the minute. McGonagall looked down at her scroll, "Allison Jones."

Inhaling a deep breath, I began walking forward to the stool. This is it. The moment of truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in the story! But, to make it up to those who have been reading this, I will post chapter four today too :)**

* * *

><p>My legs began shaking a little as I made my way up to the stool. I turned around and sat down warily on the stool. A few seconds later the sorting hat was gently placed on my head. I felt it move, as if it was looking from one side to another.<p>

Eventually, it began speaking aloud, "Hmm, quite a difficult one aren't you? Well, let's see. You would be too good for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So, that leaves the two rival houses... I do know that your father was in Slytherin, while your mother was in Gryffindor. What a strange combination."

At this point, a lot o people in the hall were sniggering at that comment, still the hat continued speaking, "Most Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hate each other, no matter. You have many of your mother's qualities; brave, loyal, courageous. Good Gryffindor qualities. Then again, you are sly, sneaky and cunning like a worthy Slytherin."

I was starting to get very impatient. I wish the hat would hurry up; I haven't eaten anything since lunch! Unfortunately, the old hat began to speak again, "You're a very challenging sort. Nevertheless, I have made my decision..." The hat took a long pause before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned as the hat was taken off my head by the Professor. I quickly left the stool and made my way to sit at the Gryffindor table. I sat next to Ron, who was looking just as eager to get the feast started. A lot of the older Gryffindor students congratulated me, including Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers – They seemed very kind and friendly, pranksters in the making!

I turned around slightly and gazed over towards the Slytherin table. I scanned the length of it trying to search for Draco, until I saw him at the far end looking down at his plate with a very dull expression on his face. He glanced up for a second, making his icy grey eyes meet my deep blue ones. I gave him an apologetic smile, which he returned but it seemed forced.

I was brought back to my attention by Professor McGonagall, who had made her way to sit next to Dumbledore as the sorting ceremony had ended. She tapped a spoon against her tall glass goblet, "Your attention, please."

Dumbledore then stood up from his chair, "Let the feast... Begin."

As soon as he finished speaking, food magically appeared on all of the tables. All the students in the hall were chattering amongst each other in awe. I overheard Harry whispering 'Wow.' I didn't blame him. This was incredible.

After a while, the whole Hall had quietened down as they were eating. Ron had just finished his chicken wings and had reached out for another but a ghostly head popped out of the table making him drop his chicken while letting out a yell.

"Hello," The ghost said to him, "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!"

More ghosts began to fill the hall, causing commotion with all of the first year students. The Gryffindor ghost drifted out of the table and began making his way down to greet some of the other Gryffindor's but was stopped by Percy, Ron's other brother who was also Prefect, "Hello Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?"

The ghost turned to face him, "Dismal. Once again, my request to joining the Headless Hunt has been denied."

Ron gasped slightly, "I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

The ghost rolled his eyes and semi-glared at Ron, "I'd prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

He was about to glide off again, but I stopped him, "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," He then grabbed his head and pulled it to the side, leaving his head rested on his shoulder whilst hanging on by a thread. Ron gave a yelp, Harry and Hermione grimaced whilst I looked away. I turned back around to see that Nick had gone.

Once everyone had finished their pudding of ice-cream and jelly, as prefect, Percy showed us where our common room was. He also mentioned, while we were walking, to keep an eye on the staircases as they tend to change path at their own free will.

All the Gryffindors walked up to the seventh floor and Percy came to a halt in front of a portrait of a fat woman. "Password?" She asked, while moving her fan from her face.

"Caput Draconis." I'm going to have to remember that...

After Percy gave her the password, she obliged and her portrait swung open leaving a gap in the wall for us all to walk into the Gryffindor common room. Once I had stepped inside, I felt warmth coming from the lit fire, at one side of the room. Percy asked us to form a group in front of him.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up. On the doors' are lists of five names to who shall be staying in which dormitory. To get into the common room, you must know the password to gain entrance. It will change every month so, don't hesitate to come and see me if you need to know the password, or for any other reasons. I'm here to help you. Any questions?" He looked around at us, "No? Good, you may proceed to your dormitories. Remember, your first day of classes start tomorrow, so don't be late. Goodnight."

And with that he left. I turned around to Ron and Harry, "I'll see you both in the morning."

They nodded and wished me goodnight. I excitedly ran up to find my dorm. When I had found it, I saw that I was sharing a dorm with Hermione and three other girls, whom I had never heard of, nor met. Once inside, I occupied the bed closest to the window. I, then, went into the bathroom and got changed into my pyjamas.

Once I had come out, I immediately went over to my new bed. I lay down and tucked myself into bed. I rested my head on the soft pillows. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I fell into a delightful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, as promised. I'd like some more reviews before I write the next chapter :)**

**Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews. You're all too kind! xx**

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning. I had another two hours until my very first class, which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.<p>

"Good morning, Allie." I looked to my left and saw Hermione sitting up on her bed, her hair bushier than usual. "Morning," I returned whilst getting out of bed and collecting my uniform to get dressed.

When I walked out, Hermione was dressed and still the only other girl awake.

"Excited for the first day?" She asked as I brushed my hair.

"Very, it's going to be interesting."

She nodded in agreement, "It will be. Do you want to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

I smiled and set my hairbrush down, "Sure."

We both walked out of the dormitory and into the common room. Not very many people were up at 6am, but there were still a few people sitting on some of the sofas. Hermione and I walked out of the portrait hole, making a conversation about how we thought our first day would go.

Once we entered the Great Hall, we made our way down to the Gryffindor table and started to eat the eggs and bacon that were on our plates. Whilst Hermione was talking, I sneaked a glance over towards the Slytherin table, where I found Draco eating his own breakfast. He looked a lot happier this morning than he did last night at the feast.

"...That's why it is called the Wolfsbane potion- Allie? Are you listening to me?" Hermione asked, snapping me out of the trance.

I averted my eyes back to her, "Yes, very interesting story." She looked like she believed me as she went back to eating her food.

I had just finished my breakfast when Hermione grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards Transfiguration. It honestly sounded like an interesting subject. Plus all the first years from each of the houses were in this class, which meant I would get to see Draco! I shook the thought out of my head. Now that we were in rival houses, there would be no way that he would even take a second look at me.

As soon as we got to the classroom, Hermione left my side and sat at the front with the girl she was talking to last night, Susan Bones. I was by myself. I walked towards the front of the room and sat down at the desk that was free at the front. I sat there for a few minutes. I only knew Hermione out of everyone who was in the room at the moment. Where were Harry and Ron? If they were here then I would definitely have someone to talk to, instead of looking so alone.

More minutes went by and I was still sitting with my head in my hands; boredom was beginning to take over. That was until I heard someone clear their throat beside me. Thinking it was either Harry or Ron, I turned around to greet them. However, I was so very wrong.

"Is this seat taken?" I shook my head slowly, wondering why he would want to sit next to me. He set his books down on his part of the desk and sat down.

We sat there in an awkward, yet comfortable silence. I kept trying to talk to him, but each time I did I couldn't get the words out. However, I managed to ask him the question that burned through my mind, "Um, Draco, why are you sitting here?"

He looked at me incredulously, "Why shouldn't I? It's a seat after all."

I gave him a look, "You know what I mean."

He smirked, "You're worried about the whole 'house rivalry,' aren't you?"

I blushed a little, but nodded. He silently chuckled.

"I was too. Last night, when you got sorted into Gryffindor, I thought that my father would kill me if he knew that I was friends with you. All he cares about is whether or not you're a pure-blood or in Slytherin. I've been brought up with the teaching of this because of him. I don't want that to get in the way of having a friend as good as you. So, I was wondering, would you like to be my friend?"

I looked at him; he seemed incredibly sincere with the way he was speaking. Maybe the way he acted towards Ron last night was just an act of how he would have been taught to respond to the Weasley's or any other wizarding family that his father doesn't approve of.

The question recently asked had floated into the air as we sat looking at each other; one waiting for an answer, the other deciding on an answer.

I was just about to speak when Professor McGonagall walked briskly into the classroom and to the front. She gave us an introduction as to what Transfiguration was and what we would be learning this year. She then left us to copy out, quietly, of a book about the standard rules of the classroom and the subject. After telling us this, she disappeared behind her desk and came back out again. As a cat! She was an animagus! She jumped up onto her desk and began to watch over us working.

A few minutes later, I had almost finished writing out the first part of the text. I looked over at Draco's parchment; he was at the same place as I was. Suddenly, the doors flew open with a bang. Everyone turned around to see who was bursting into the classroom; it was Harry and Ron.

Ron sighed, "Whew, made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Wrong move, Ron.

Professor McGonagall's cat form pounced from her sitting position at her desk and landed in her human form at their feet. Ron and Harry looked at her, amazed.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said, astounded. McGonagall looked less keen.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," She began, "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost," Harry said, rather quickly.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" She pointed at the two seats behind Draco and I. They sat down with a sigh of relief.

It was finally the end of class. Everyone packed their books into their bags, and promptly exited the room. Before following everyone else, I quickly grabbed onto Draco's cloak to hold him back. I told him what he wanted to hear.

"I would love to be your friend."

And with that I made my way out of the classroom. Catching up with Harry and Ron, we made our way to the dungeons for our Potions lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry; this took longer than I thought. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and I walked down to the Potions classroom rather quickly. One; it was freezing, because we were in the dungeons. And two; we didn't want to be late. Reaching the door to the classroom, we pushed it open and realised that there was no Professor to be found. Students were all sitting in their seats awaiting the arrival of the Professor. Harry spotted free seats on the right of the room, which just so happened to have Hermione perched at the end. Harry slid in first, followed by Ron and then me. Harry tried to start up a conversation with Hermione, who was too busy jotting down notes even though the class hadn't begun yet!<p>

Ron was in the middle of telling me about his brother Charlie who was currently working with dragons in Romania, when I felt something or someone poke my side. I looked up from Ron and saw Draco walk past me smugly. I silently giggled.

Just then, the classroom doors flew open and in walked a black-cloaked figure. As he walked in he spoke to us all, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." Ah, I'm guessing this is my teacher…

He continued, "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Wow, that's impressive.

Snape snapped his head over to where I sat, and narrowed his eyes. I followed his gaze and looked past Ron to notice that Harry was writing things down on a spare bit of parchment. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not. Pay. Attention."

Harry was oblivious to the fact that Snape was talking about him, but Hermione elbowed him softly in the ribs. He looked at her, then up at Snape.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape drawled, asking Harry the question. That's easy; you would get Draught of Living Death. Harry, however, shrugged.

"You don't know?" Snape stated, "Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Inside a goat's stomach, they are a quick cure for poison.

Harry looked baffled, "I don't know, Sir."

Snape ignored him, "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" They are actually the same thing; the plant is poisonous and has a purple flower.

"I don't know, Sir."

Snape's expression didn't change, "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

After the little quiz, Professor Snape began teaching us how to brew glory, as he said he was going to. However, the class dragged in; it was agonising listening to him. His voice could, honestly, put one to sleep. At last, the bell rang signalling class was over. Excitedly, we all pushed out of the classroom and made our way to the Great Hall for lunch.

Once in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and I sat in silence doing our homework whilst eating our lunch. Further down the Gryffindor table, sat a little Irish boy named Seamus, who was pointing his wand at his small goblet and trying to concentrate on the spell he was saying. He could have been heard from the dungeons!

"Eye of rabbit, harp-string hum. Turn this water into rum."

He peered into the cup, and shook his head. Obviously, the spell hadn't worked. Harry turned to Ron, "What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?"

Ron set his quill down, "Turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…"

BOOM!

"…Before it exploded," I finished for Ron. Looking down the table at Seamus, whose cup had exploded in his face, which was covered in black soot. Laughter, then, erupted in the hall before we heard several hoots from the rafters above us.

Ron smiled, "Ah. Mail's here."

He was right. I looked up as owls soared by, dropping parcels and letters around the room. Soon, a loud hoop filled the hall. I looked up at the ceiling to see Gizmo; my black barn owl. She swooped down low and dropped two letters in front of me. I smiled up at her as she flew to the other side of the hall and out the window, probably to return to the Owlery.

I looked at the first letter that Gizmo had dropped on the table. I recognised the writing on the gold envelope; it was from my parents. I carefully opened the envelope and unfolded the sheet of parchment enclosed inside. It read:

_Dearest Allie,_

_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor; your mother is so proud of you. As am I, little one. I do hope you have settled into Hogwarts and have made a few friends. You are in the safest place in the entire wizarding world._

_Cannot wait to see you at Christmas holidays, and I hope you have a wonderful time. Remember to keep up-to-date with your studies; they are very important!_

_Love,_

_ Dad._

I smiled. I was very close to my father, and for him to send me a letter was lovely as I have already been a little homesick.

I lifted the other letter and held it in my hands. I was a small piece of parchment that had been folded into a tight square. I opened it up and began to read the contents:

_Allie,_

_Meet me at the black lake during free period, before dinner._

_Draco._

Draco? I looked up towards the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking down at a letter that had been delivered to him. I looked around my space at the table, and found a spare square of parchment. I took my quill and wrote on it:

_See you then,_

_ Allie._

I folded the parchment and set it lightly on the table. I stuck my hand in the pocket of my cloak and brought out my wand. Using a spell that my father had taught me before I started Hogwarts, it flew across the room and landed right in front of Draco. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but then noticed the parchment. He unfolded it and looked down at it. A few seconds later, he looked over at me and smirked. I giggled a little, and paid attention what Harry and Ron were talking about.

"...somebody broke into Gringotts," I caught Harry saying.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded, "Listen. 'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.' That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

I sat in shock. No one could break into Gringotts; it's impossible. Gringotts is almost as safe as Hogwarts!

The bell sounded throughout the hall, signalling it was time for class to resume. I smiled and started collecting my things. I was extremely excited for the next class. I'm sure everyone was. Harry, Ron and I ran out of the Great Hall, making our way outside for our first flying lesson.


End file.
